Sympathy For The Devil
by HugzForFree
Summary: Collection of Quinntana one-shots... Tons of plot, tons of smut...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**In all the time I've been on this site, no one has ever sent me a prompt, SO I've taken it upon myself to come up with some smut-shots. If any of you want to send a prompt, please do so. PM me. Anyway, some of these will be AU and some will be based off Canon. Let me know what you think**

**Thank You**

**-Management**

* * *

Title: Unexpectedly

Word count: 6,700

Rating: Really sweet fluffy smut...So R

Summary: Quinn is a bookworm and at the top of her class but isn't that social. Her brother/best friend baits her into going to a party hosted by Puck where she spies Santana. During a game of seven minutes of heaven, their life is unexpectedly altered.

* * *

"Aw come on, please?" Joe begged again.

"Not happening." They stood in her doorway, she was blocking his entrance.

"Please?"

"No." Quinn had no interest in what he was asking of her.

"I don't wanna go without you."

"You've been successfully navigating the McKinley party circuit without me thus far, what's changed?"

"This is the end of junior year party, end of the year parties are always the best. Why do I have to beg my best friend to hang out with me?"

"We live in the same house, we hang out all the time." Except for when his tongue was down his girlfriend's throat. Joe and Quinn had been best friends since birth. Both their moms got pregnant at 16 and decided the babies would grow up like siblings. A year after they were born, two weeks apart, their moms fell in love. Not only were Joe and Quinn each other's best friend, they were brother and sister. Their moms got married when they were 8.

Joe started dating one of the most popular cheerleaders, Brittany Pierce, about a year ago. Since then his popularity had grown exponentially. She even convinced him to join the lacrosse team. He was surprisingly athletic and he and Brittany were atop the social ladder. Quinn, not so much. Quinn chose the mathletes over cheerleading and chess club over any chance of being popular. That didn't matter to Joe though. When he introduced she and Brittany, he called her his sister and the best friend a guy could ask for. He was always, very unsuccessfully, attempting to get Quinn to party with him and Brittany, she just had no interest.

They sat on their living room floor with his comic books beneath them. It was a week until school let out for the summer and the party was that weekend. Joe looked at Quinn with his famous puppy dog eyes, but she didn't budge.

"I'm not going, that's that."

"Quinn, please."

"Why is this so important to you?" He had never worked so hard to get her to come to a function before and she was starting to wonder why this one was so pertinent that she attend.

"Because," he huffed and rolled his eyes. "Quinn, all you do is read, do your school work, and hang with those math dorks."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. I really don't want you to look back on high school and have regrets." He hung his head. "I don't want you to say to yourself you could have had more fun. We only got tonight Quinn, tomorrow isn't promised. Please come with Britt and me. Please?"

"I don't have any appropriate party wear." She told him, clearly warming to the idea of going.

He perked up. "Britt could take you shopping."

"Oh no. Definitely not happening." She said, shaking her head.

"Why not? Britt can dress."

"I'm not accusing her of being incapable of dressing adequately, I'm accusing her of not always dressing...uh. She doesn't leave much to the imagination Joey."

"I for one think she looks sexy as hell. But you don't have to get what she gets. Just buy a dress and some heels, with her assistance of course."

Quinn sighed. "Will there be alcohol?"

"Of course, there's always alcohol at a Noah Puckerman party. Have one cup." She started to shake her head. "Come on Quinn, lighten up! One drink." He held up his index finger.

"Fine." He fist pumped the air. "I'll wear a dress, I'll have one drink, but I'm driving myself and I'm leaving when I want." The fake pout on his lips caused her to giggle. "Cut it out, those are my terms."

"Fine, fine. So you're coming?" The excitement in his eyes was clear.

"I'll come." He scooped her into his lap.

"Thanks sis."

* * *

"I don't like this."

"You look hot Quinn." Brittany's eyes rake up and down Quinn's form. "Really, _really _hot."

Brittany's gaze was starting to make her uncomfortable. "I...I really don't know Britt. What do you think Joey?"

"Hot. Definitely hot. I think I'll bring my lacrosse stick just in case I have to shoe some guys away from you."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at herself in her floor length mirror. Both Joe and Brittany had been ready to go but wanted to make sure Quinn would show up. She eyed herself and saw a stranger staring back at her. Normally she chose very simple, casual, conservative attire. Her dress was far from anything she would have chosen on her own. Brittany picked a strapless, form-fitting, navy blue cocktail dress with a black empire waist. The dress stopped mid-thigh, much to Quinn's displeasure. She also gave her no room to argue the shiny black platform heels she made her pair with the dress. Also, Brittany volunteered to do Quinn's makeup, which was a nude lip with dark smokey eyes. Her long blonde hair pulled back into a teased bun.

"Come on Quinn," Brittany urged. "You don't know the way to Puck's so you have to follow us."

"I have the address, I'm more than capable of finding my way." Joe gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay, uh...let's go then." She gave herself the once over and thought she might need more than just one drink to get through the few hours she promised Joe she would stay.

* * *

The party was in full swing once the threesome arrived. Joe high-fived some of his lacrosse teammates and Brittany and some of her Cheerios squealed at the sight of one another. Quinn stayed close behind Joe as they made their way over to the kitchen for some much needed liquid courage. Then she spotted her. McKinley's most popular girl, and the most beautiful thing Quinn had ever laid eyes on. She tried not to stare while in school but not staring now was nearly impossible. Santana had on the tightest, shortest dress Quinn had ever seen. It was black with a floral print, the flowers were bright pink and bright green. She donned her signature combat boots and black knee high socks. Her makeup was barely there and her jet black hair flowed effortlessly down her shoulders. She was laughing with another Cheerio and Quinn's stomach tossed and turned. Her smile was beautiful and her high cheek bones were, naturally, what people paid money for. Quinn thought the cleavage that she had exposed should have been illegal. She could she the round of her breast as her neckline stopped painstakingly low. She managed to rip her eyes away when Santana and Brittany locked eyes. Chancing another glance in Santana's direction, Quinn saw something in her eyes, something she couldn't discern.

"Hey best friend!" Brittany yelled over the music as she made her way to where Santana had been standing. Joe lead Quinn into the kitchen.

"Since this is your first time, I'll give you something fruity. Hey Puck." He shook hands with the Mohawked boy. "Can you mix something fruity for my sis? But make it good?" Joe emphasized the word good, and Quinn was about to question him when Puck spoke up.

"Sister? Holy shit, Quinn, is that you? Hey everyone I think I just found my future baby mama!" A few of the party goers that were in the kitchen laughed at his declaration.

"Hey, watch it man." Joe warned.

"Just kidding." Puck began to pour liquids in a red solo cup. "I'm just saying your sister is looking mighty fine tonight. How'd you convince her to come?"

"I am standing right here you know." Quinn commented.

"Sorry." Puck handed her the cup. She looked inside and saw a reddish pink drink. "I'm just not use to seeing you at one of these and whenever I ask Joe where you are he just said you weren't up to coming."

"You've asked about me?"

"Well, yeah." Puck admitted, a little sheepish.

"Joe!" Brittany boomed as she rushed through the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his long dreads. "Come on, let's dance!"

"You'll be alright?" Joe looked at Quinn.

"Uh, yeah. Go. Have fun, I'm good."

She watched them leave and turned her attention back to Puck. "What's in this?"

"You don't wanna know." He grinned. "Drink. It's good."

She took a sip and smiled. "Mmm, that is tasty. Thanks."

"No problem. I was wondering..." He moved from behind the table and came closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"You're like the smartest girl in school and I thought maybe you could help me out. I know you tutor other kids."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She should have expected that would be the question he would ask, but it didn't sting any less. She wasn't exactly interested in Noah, but it would have been nice for someone to show an interest in her. She considered her sexuality fluid and if she connected with someone, whether it be a boy or a girl, it didn't matter. She'd only kissed a couple of boys and one girl but nothing substantial had come of any of her attempts to bond with someone intimately.

"Great, now come play." He grabbed her hand and they walk toward the dining room. The table had been pushed against the far wall to make room in the middle. Puck called out for people to come play a game called seven minutes in heaven. Quinn wasn't sure what she was getting herself into but she let Noah pull her into a seated position by him as she sipped on the concoction he made.

"Okay everyone knows the rules but if you don't, this is like a amped up version of spin the bottle, instead of just a kiss, you have to go into my mom's office over there," He pointed to his left. "and spend seven minutes making out, or a quickie, your choice." Once you've gone you're out of the game and the last two people have to go up to my bedroom and not come out. While pairs are in the office, the rest of us play spin the bottle, if you refuse to kiss someone, you take five shots. These of course are my altered rules." The circle got bigger and bigger and when Santana sat down Quinn's heart almost stopped. No one made Quinn feel the things she felt just by looking at her. The game went on for four rounds before it was Santana's turn. When the bottle stopped and no one moved, Quinn looked down and saw it was pointing directly at her. Santana rolled her eyes dramatically and got up.

"Come on chick whose name I haven't got the slightest clue of, you're about to have your world rocked." She walked passed everyone and ignored the catcalls and whistles. Quinn slowly got up and Santana allowed her to walk into the office in front of her. Quinn sat down on one of the two chairs in front of a large desk. Santana took the other and turned it to face Quinn more.

"Look, Quinn..."

"I thought you didn't know my name." Quinn said, irritated. She gulped down the rest of her drink. She wasn't sure, but she suspected Noah had put a considerable amount of alcohol in her cup.

Santana rolled her eyes again and let out a breath. "Clearly I know your name. I just had to, you know, in front of everyone. I have to protect my image. Anyway..." She paused and looked at Quinn until their eyes met. "We don't have to do anything, not if you don't want to." She said quietly.

"What about the rules?"

"We can just say we did."

"Why are you trying to be nice to me?" Santana looked nervous and Quinn couldn't understand why.

"I...I'm gay, everyone knows it. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. It's different when two drunk straight girls come in here, but when one of them actually likes girls..."

"You do know I have two moms right?" Quinn asked, cutting Santana off. "Why would I be uncomfortable with you?"

"Because you're straight." Santana said, matter of factly while looking at everything but Quinn.

Quinn chewed on her words for a bit before responding. "What if I wanted to?"

Santana snapped her head back in Quinn's direction. "I mean...we can, if you want."

She never thought she'd see the day when the girl who ruled the school would behave shyly. Quinn simply shrugged her shoulders and placed her empty cup on the desk. She got up and sat sideways in Santana's lap. She was obviously shocked at Quinn's bold move, and so was Quinn. She placed her hands on Santana's shoulders and leaned in slightly. Santana was tense which caused Quinn to pull back.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I thought..." Quinn went to stand back up but before she could move an inch, Santana's hands were on her, keeping her in place. Her left hand went to her cheek and her right hand landed on Quinn's thighs. They looked into each others eyes for a brief moment before they both leaned in. Their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss, then they pulled back. Quinn had never felt anything so intense in her life. The kiss lasted only seconds but was the best kiss she had ever experienced. She dreamed about kissing Santana, more times than she'd ever admit. She always wondered how soft her plump lips would be. They were softer than she could have ever imagined. Santana pulled Quinn down for another kiss by her neck, this one was a bit more exploratory. Quinn titled her head to the side and parted her lips. Santana took that as silent permission to explore further. With no hesitation she stuck her tongue in the other girl's awaiting mouth. The moan that slip from Quinn's lip was embarrassingly loud, but only caused Santana to take the kiss to deeper level. As her tongue roamed her mouth, Quinn stood up and brought Santana with her. Santana backed her up into the desk. Her hips were promptly lifted and she was sat on the desk as her mouth got devoured. She threaded her hands through the dark locks she had desired to for a very long time. The kiss turned hungrier with every passing second.

The hands that pulled Quinn closer to the edge were firm but soft. She felt Santana slide her hands from her ass to her thighs. The already short dress Quinn had on got shorter by the hands that was lifting the hem up. Santana moved her left hand to her inner thigh, dangerously close to her underwear. Her legs spread on instinct as Santana kissed her harder, only prompted by Quinn pushing her closer by her hair. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Santana, that's seven minutes longer than I wanted to leave you with my sister, open up." Joe's voice didn't immediately interrupt their lip's intense connection. Their kiss slowed down to pecks as they both whimpered, not wanting whatever this was to end. Joe banged on the door a little louder. "Quinn, you alright?" The concern in his voice made Quinn detach their lips.

"Yeah Joey. Santana and I were talking, be right out." Quinn assured. She moved her mouth back to Santana's. They were both breathing heavily. Santana's breath tickled Quinn's lips. The look they were sharing was perplexing to Quinn.

"Guess we better get back out there." Offered Santana.

"Or...we could finish _talking _in another room." Quinn had no clue where her confidence came from. She suspected she'd find her shyness at the bottom of the cup Puck gave her. In that office, with Santana between her legs, she felt a rush of boldness. She couldn't help herself even if she wanted to, she was just so damn attracted to the girl.

"Yeah, uh...lead the way." Santana backed up and fixed her dress as she observed Quinn doing the same. Once satisfied she walked to unlock the door and swung it open.

"We were having a nice conversation and you ruined it." Quinn glared at her brother.

"Uh, excuse me miss Hart." Puck spoke up. "But that was supposed to be seven minutes of heaven not seven minutes of talk."

"Being stimulated through intellectual conversation _is _heaven for me Noah. Santana, would you like to finish our discussion elsewhere?" Quinn gave Santana a knowing look as the few students near them looked to see what the head Cheerio would say.

"Yeah, we can do that. Ass." Santana threw at Puck before the next set of party goers entered the office. Quinn walked to the back door and stepped outside. Santana followed and closed the screen door. She grabbed Quinn by the waist from behind. Quinn swatted at Santana's hands.

"Oh, sorry, I thought..."

"Would you stop talking. Go get your purse, I'll wait in my car. I drive the..."

Santana cut her off. "I never bring a purse to a party, it's too easy to forget." She explained. "Why are we going to your car?"

Quinn smiled at Santana's obvious coyness. The real Santana Lopez didn't live up to the legend, she was better. Quinn was sure Santana was every bit the womanizer she was rumored to be. She thought for sure Santana would jump at the chance to be alone with her. Not because she wanted her but because Quinn was just another warm body. But this Santana was being sweet, polite, and bashful. The butterflies in Quinn's stomach were having a party at her expense.

"Because my moms are away this weekend and Joe's going to spend the night at Brittany's. I'll be alone so..." Quinn's new found confidence was faltering. "You could come keep me company, if you want."

Santana looked around, probably to make sure no one sees them leave together. "Okay, yeah, I'll come keep you company." Her nerves were showing and Quinn found it to be adorable.

* * *

Quinn unlocked her front door and let Santana go in before her. She closed the door and turned on the light in the entryway. Santana wordlessly looked around before her eye's were back on Quinn. After the silent ride over Quinn wasn't sure what to say, so she gestured towards the stairs with her head and walked up them. She heard Santana follow and a huge grin spread across her face. She walked into her impeccably organized room and turned on her light. Santana once again took in everything around her.

"Have a seat."

"Why did you invite me over?" Santana asked abruptly, still standing in the doorway.

"Because I wanted company."

"Bullshit. Be real with me." She demanded.

"From the short amount of time we spent in that office...you just seem like good company to keep." She said with flirtation.

"Ah, that's what you want from me? Like _everybody_ else? I'm not a piece of meat for people to pass around and suck me dry, I'm a human being. I thought, maybe you'd be different."

Quinn turned around to see the hurt look on Santana's face."Santana, I don't want to use you, I promise. You are a human being, a human being I find very intriguing and would like to spend some time to maybe get to know better? I'll admit I want you, but not _just _ for sex. Besides, I'm a vegetarian. Meat is murder."

The smile and chuckle that accompanied it, made Quinn's heart wallop in her chest. "Oh, good. I'd really like to get to know you better too Quinn."

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat or something to drink?"

"Actually I could use some pajamas. I just, uh...this dress isn't the most comfortable to hang around in."

"Right then." Quinn walked over to her dresser and opened her drawer. "Are you gonna stand there forever or...?" She asked without turning around.

"Oh sorry." Santana walked so close behind Quinn that her breath was hot on her neck. Quinn turned to face Santana and handed her the pair of shorts and tank she picked out for her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. The bathroom is out the door and the next door on the left." Santana backed away from her and pulled her boots off, followed by her socks. Their eyes met as she reached for the bottom of her dress, clearly not leaving to change. She pulled it over her and Quinn's eyes landed on her bare breasts.

"They're real."

"Huh?" She felt flustered by her view but even more by getting caught.

"I know there were rumors that I got a boob job last summer. I didn't, I swear." Santana stood before her in only a thong without a hint of fear.

"Wow Santana. You're so beautiful." She looked her in her eyes as she said it.

"You're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Do you not see yourself? I wish I wasn't a coward, because then I would have told you a long time ago." She walked to where Quinn stood as Quinn took a few step back until her backside was up against her dresser. Santana let the clothing drop and took Quinn's face into her hands. She pulled her in for a passionate kiss. In an instant her hands were behind Quinn zipping down her dress.

"The door." Quinn mumbled. Santana pulled away and let Quinn's dress fall to her floor, she closed and locked her door. Quinn stepped out of her dress and heels and went to sit on her bed. Santana straddled her hips and pushed Quinn to lie on her back. She kissed her and Quinn grabbed her ass. In just her strapless bra and matching black panties, she felt almost every inch of Santana's skin. As Santana flushed her body against Quinn's, the pulsation between both their legs became almost unbearable. They kissed each other for a while, just enjoying the taste of the other. Santana eventually broke the kiss and pulled back to stare down at Quinn, she stroked her hair with one hand and held herself up with the other.

"This isn't just some straight girl fantasy is it?"

"No." Quinn told her.

"This isn't just a fuck, right?" If Quinn wasn't looking into Santana's eyes she still would have been able to hear the vulnerability in her voice loud and clear.

"Santana, no. I don't do this. Actually, I've _never _done this."

"You're a legit virgin?" When Quinn nodded Santana smiled wide. "Wait, why me?"

"Do you not see yourself? You're nothing like what I imagined, you're better."

"I didn't even think you knew I was alive." Quinn couldn't believe her ears. "That's why I begged Brittany to beg Joe to beg you to come tonight. I just wanted to see your face one last time before I didn't see it for the rest of the summer."

"How...why..." She was at a lost for words even though she wanted to know why one: the most popular girl at her school cared if she knew she existed and two: how in the world could she think she never noticed her. And more importantly three: Santana had begged?

"It's just that you're so smart and on like every academic club and I'm just a cheerleader. We don't really get the best reps, me especially."

"Santana you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, how could I not notice you?"

"I don't know." She responded meekly. "Are you sure you want this? With me?"

"Yes. Please Santana. I want this more than anything, I've _been _wanting this."

"Okay but I have to warn you. Tomorrow I'll leave here and I'll hug you goodbye and..." She paused for at least a full minute, looking away from Quinn. When she looked back at her Quinn saw sincerity and something...else. "And I'm not going to want to let you go. This is special to me Quinn. You're so special and I've liked you forever and..." The rest of her speech was effectively cut off by Quinn's lips. She let her hands move up Santana's back to her hair. When Santana pulled away Quinn brushed her hair back.

"What do you mean you've like me forever?"

"Ever since I realized I like girls." She admitted.

"And when was that?"

"When we were in second grade."

"That's almost a decade Santana. Why didn't you ever talk to me about it?"

"I don't know Quinn, like I said, I'm a coward. Doesn't that explain enough?"

"I suppose it does. Promise me something Santana."

"Anything." Quinn could tell that she meant it.

"Don't be afraid of me any more. Please." Santana gave Quinn a slight nod as she moved back to her lips.

They kissed, slowly, for a long while with Santana laying all her weight on top of Quinn. Eventually Quinn rolled them over so that she was on top. Santana pulled on Quinn's hair tie, allowing her locks to fall in her face. Her hands moved to Quinn's bra which she unclasped. Not wanting to stop kissing, Quinn let her straps hang for a while before pulling back to take the bra completely off. She always thought she'd be more nervous her first time, but all she felt was excitement. After her bra was discarded on the floor somewhere, she sat up straight, her legs on either side of Santana's hips.

"Can I...touch?" She unabashedly stared at Santana's chest. With a slight grin, Santana nodded.

Quinn didn't rush, she took her time once her hands came in contact. Santana's eyes closed when Quinn began to squeeze softly, her palms rubbing against hard nipples. Quinn leaned down and licked Santana's neck, then she sucked, hard. Her mouth kissed from behind her ear down to her collarbone, her hands still groping Santana's breasts. She sucked harder on her collar bone, subconsciously wanting to leave her mark. Quinn felt Santana's hips lifting off the bed every few seconds. She took her time on both sides of her neck, shoulders, and collar bones, kissing and licking all over, her hands still in place. Nervously she removed one hand and replaced it with her lips, leaving a soft kiss on her nipple. Both her hands moved to Santana's rib cage, scratching up and down. Her tongue left her mouth, circling Santana's breast, eventually finding her nipple again, then sucking it in. At this point Santana was moaning softly, but squirming restlessly. Quinn pulled back and gave Santana an appreciative grin. Santana was allowing her to explore even though they were both all ready to go. Her hands found Santana's panties and she pulled them down, taking her time.

Her eyes bulged. There was so much sticky wetness between her legs. Quinn felt herself get wetter just looking. Santana pulled Quinn back to her mouth and their lips moved together at a slow, sensual pace. She gently rolled Quinn back over, their lips never disconnecting, their tongues gliding in and out each other's mouths. She kissed Quinn's neck once their lips separated and repeated almost everything Quinn had just done. Just as teasingly, just as slow. Suddenly Quinn understood why Santana was _so _wet. Everywhere Santana's mouth explored felt like heaven. Each touch of her tongue and lips sent electricity surging through her body. Quinn didn't notice that her underwear was at her knees because Santana's mouth on her stomach was too distracting. Santana moved back to pull them the rest of the way off and tossed them somewhere behind her. In an instant their lips were reunited. This kiss was somehow more intimate. It was so tender, Quinn felt her heart squeeze at the lovingness.

Santana pulled back, her eyes misty. "I've wanted this for _so _long Quinn. I can't believe I'm here with you." She shook her head. "I never thought you'd go for me." She put her hand on Quinn's cheek. "I'm so happy right now."

Quinn had never felt anything like what she was feeling in that moment, hearing those words from the girl she's fantasized about almost every day for quite some time. Her heart pounded and the butterflies in her stomach were uncontrollably wild. "Santana, I couldn't _be _happier."

"I don't want this to be one time, okay? I don't want to stop, like at all. Like I said, I'm not gonna to want to let you go."

"That's more than alright with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Santana, I'm positive."

What was just fear in her eyes turned into jubilance. Santana didn't kiss her again, she slid her body down Quinn's until she rested right between her thighs, eyeing Quinn hungrily. When their eyes met, she smirked. "Damn Quinn. So...is this alright? Is it alright for me to..."

"God yes, please." No further instruction was needed. Santana spread Quinn's lips gently with her hands flat against Quinn. She kissed Quinn. The brief, light contact sent Quinn's body into over drive, her breathing ragged, her heart hammering in her ribs. Just that tiny little kiss. She couldn't wait to find out what would happen next. She didn't have to wait long because next she felt Santana's tongue on her, licking up and down slowly. Santana took Quinn into her mouth, sucking delicately.

"Oh God! Santana!" She breathed out. Her hips were moving on their on accord, trying to get more of Santana's mouth. Her hand roughly grip a chunk of Santana's hair, attempting to get her closer. Santana didn't vary her pace, she continued to lick and suck leisurely. Santana's lips and tongue moved in deliberate, measured motions. Quinn could barely breathe much less ask Santana to go faster. Honestly, she wanted her to, she wanted Santana to relentlessly feast on her. But then again, the way Santana was taking her time, it almost felt like her mouth was making love to her center. She felt so connected to her, so special.

The slow licks were torturous, but in a good way. Quinn was moaning loudly, very loudly. Santana's name was said on repeat. Sometimes yelled, sometimes whispered, most of the time choked out. Her body was set on fire and Santana was the arsonist. Her mouth felt _so _good, better than anytime Quinn pleased herself. Quinn heard Santana moan, then the girl pulled back. She swallowed hard and looked at Quinn.

"Fuck Quinn, I could eat you all day." Her bobbed back down and she sucked everywhere but where Quinn wanted her to. She pulled back, and swallowed again.

"Are you...are you drinking it?" Quinn panted out, disbelieving.

"You taste so fucking good, and I don't wanna miss a drop."

"Santana..." Quinn, who's hand never left Santana's hair, pushed the girl back down. Santana buried her face in Quinn's center. This time she didn't tease, she consumed Quinn with eagerness which sent Quinn soaring in a matter of seconds. Santana didn't stop, not even when Quinn tried to rip her head away. Santana grabbed both of Quinn's wrist and pinned them to her side. She laid helplessly as Santana inhaled her enthusiastically until she came again. Then a third time. Then a fourth. _Finally_, she pulled her mouth away and released Quinn's wrist. She sat back and folded her legs beneath her. Quinn was only mildly aware of being watched. Her body ached, every inch, in the most pleasant pain. She could feel her center pulsating as hard as her heart was. Her breathing irregular and her vision blurred. After countless minutes she felt semi normal again. As if sensing it was okay to touch her again, Santana laid on Quinn. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies instantly.

"Santana, that was...indescribably amazing."

"Yes, it was. Do you mind if I kiss you?" Santana asked, considerately.

"Not at all." Santana lifted her head from Quinn's neck and pressed their lips together, kissing her fervently. The taste was sweet, hot and tangy. Once the kiss was broken, Santana placed kisses all over Quinn's face. She thought herself to be silly, but all she could think about was the immeasurable amount of affection in her chest. Just like that, she was falling in love with Santana Lopez. Maybe, just maybe Santana felt the same thing too. She sure hoped so.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?" She hummed with her lips on Quinn's nose.

"Can I do that to you."

Santana pulled back to search Quinn's eyes. She was quiet for a moment. "Quinn, you don't have to do that. You have no idea how much pleasure I got just from doing it to you."

"I'd like to make you feel the same way you just made me." She told her, sweetly.

"You already did."

"I want to taste you. Really, I do. I know you're trying to be sweet, but I really, really want to."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Only if you're sure, because I swear you don't have to, we can wait a little, take our time."

"Are you implying future sex with me."

"Quinn...I already told you...unless you don't want to keep, I mean we don't..." She stuttered.

"I'm just messing with you."

"You're mean."

Quinn put her hand on Santana's shoulder, moving her onto her back. She was so anxious to taste her that she moved between her legs immediately. "So, any advice?" She asked, staring at Santana's completely bald, dripping wet, womanhood. She smelled amazing and Quinn would bet her last dollar that she tasted even better.

"Take your time, kiss it like you would my mouth. French kiss." A wink accompanied her smirk. "You felt what I was doing to you, just try to mimic that."

"I think I can handle that. Um...would you tell me if I'm not doing it right, or if I am, so that I know...you know?"

Santana chuckled lightly. "I think I can handle that." She sat up on her elbows to watch closely, Quinn presumed. Quinn took a deep breath and spread Santana like she had done to her. Without time to think about it, she ducked her head, licking Santana's center once.

"Fuck!"

"So I'm assuming that was okay."

"Yeah, Quinn, that was okay."

She didn't know if she exactly _liked _the way Santana tasted, it was very different from what Quinn tasted on Santana's tongue. It certainly wasn't unpleasant, definitely sweet. Feeling a little bold, she sucked Santana into her mouth. Santana fell back into the mattress, moaning Quinn's name. Quinn, having enough testing the waters, dove in. She tried to re-create the things she felt Santana do to her, so she started slowly, licking Santana up and down then circling her. For a while Santana was moaning, giving no instructions to Quinn. Her hips began to buck into Quinn's mouth.

"Faster." She whispered. Quinn quickly moved her mouth around Santana's wetness, her lips and tongue exploring every inch. Soon Santana exploded in her mouth. Her entire body shook underneath Quinn. She didn't stop moving her mouth until Santana gently pushed her head away.

"Was that okay." Quinn asked, wiping her chin with the back of her hand and licking Santana off it. She realized that a woman was an acquired taste. And she liked it.

Santana turned to her side and put her hand between her legs, cupping herself. "God Quinn, that was unbelievable." Her breathing labored, her body trembling. Quinn slid behind her and threw her arm around her waist.

They laid in silence for a long while, enjoying each other's closeness. Santana turned around in Quinn's arms so that they were face to face. They held each other tightly as they began to kiss. The kiss was so soft, so sweet, Quinn felt like she was floating on an infinite high. Santana broke the kiss first and peppered Quinn's face, like she had earlier.

"You aren't dating anyone are you?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"Just you."

"We're dating?"

"Pretty much yeah. And hopefully...hopefully very soon you'll be my girlfriend.

Not long after their first night, Santana asked Quinn to be together officially. They spent almost every second of everyday together that summer. There weren't many moments in the day that they didn't have their hands and lips all over each other. One day, by Santana's pool, her mom sprayed them with a hose. Quinn was straddling Santana on a longue chair during a heated make out session. If they weren't in the pool, at the mall, or the movies, they were in Santana's room. Sometimes they'd make slow passionate love all day and night until they passed out. Other times were frantic and rough. But they couldn't get enough of each other.

Quinn found out that Santana was extremely romantic. She surprised her with thoughtful gifts, they slowed dance in her room, took candle lit bubble baths together. During a lazy Sunday in August, Quinn found the courage to ask if Santana still felt the need to protect her image. Santana assured her she wanted the whole world to know they belonged to each other, lest she'd have to kick someone's ass. That's when Quinn's life truly changed. Santana blurted out she loved her. She didn't want any guy trying anything with Quinn, thinking she was single, because she loved her. Quinn melted at her words and kissed her girlfriend with everything in her. They were so worked up, they had sex on Santana's couch outside on her patio. Luckily mama Lopez didn't catch them.

Eight months into their relationship, on Valentine's day, Santana gave Quinn a promise ring. She promised Quinn that when they're old enough, she's going to marry her and be the best wife she could possibly be. When Quinn accepted they got into an argument over how many children they'd have. Quinn felt that two was an appropriate number of kids, whereas Santana wanted six like the Brady bunch.

Even through all the arguments, good times, bad times, and struggles, every time she looked into Santana's eyes, she saw the love of her life. She wouldn't trade Santana, not for all the money in the world. She didn't expect Santana to change her world, but boy was she grateful she had.


	2. KINDA IMPORTANT

Hello awesome readers who I thoroughly enjoy writing for. I'm so sorry about my absence. At first, it was to get all these Quinntana ideas out of my head, so I was taking a brief break from "Control" to focus on my multi chapter fics as well as the one shots I'm itching to write. Regrettably, I'll have to take a hiatus with no timetable for my return. For those of you who could care less, stop reading, for those of you who enjoy the stories I write and will miss them, I'm sorry. I love to write and above all else, I LOVE talking to you guys about these stories. I love this site and there are some authors that if they had to take an indefinite hiatus, I'd be upset. So for those who care, I apologize again. Sometimes luck can be bad, I've had some of that lately. My laptop (sorta) blew up, in flames...well there was smoke. Anyway it's completely fried, along with SOOOO much of my writing (thankfully not all of it) and I haven't the slightest clue when I'll get another one. NOW of course I have access to this site through my phone (hence this update) BUT writing (and editing) 5,000 to 10,000 word chapters would be SUCH a pain. Personally I think my writing would suffer because of it. If I'm going to write, I want it to be at least half way decent. I'm not the best, no, but I want what I write to at least be of some quality. SO unless any of you would like to purchase and ship me a brand spanking new laptop, this is the last time you'll hear from me, for I don't know how long. SUPER SORRY, but life happens to get in our way sometimes. Still talk to me if you like, I'll keep up with my email. Even send me prompts still because I'll be writing by hand from now on. OH that reminds me, I WILL NOT STOP writing these stories. I WILL continue on, you just won't be able to read it. The second I get anywhere near a computer, I'll update, but I certainly can't tell you when (and when/if I update, they will be sporadic). Once again, sorry. I totally love (most) you guys! I've made some awesome acquaintances because of this site (who I talk to about more than just writing but especially that), and I've garnered some loyal readers. You're freaking awesome. You inspire me and give me the courage to write my own original work (maybe one day you'll read a book I wrote). So anyway, (sorry, I'm long-winded) thanks for reading these stories and being your awesome selves. Sorry to leave you like this.

: (

-Management


End file.
